My Best Friends
My Best Friends was one of the songs in Pikachu's Jukebox during the original series. It is featured on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD, as well as during the ending credits of the English dub for Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Some lyrics were also featured in Finale. A non-lyrical version is featured in the game Pokémon Puzzle League as the theme song for Blaine. Episodes * Princess Vs Princess * The Purr-fect Hero (US DVD box set) * Clefairy Tales (Pokémon TV) * The Evolution Solution * The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis * A Friend in Deed * Poké Ball Peril * In the Pink * Snack Attack * Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? * The Wacky Watcher! * A Tent Situation Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's, nicknamed Mimey) * Lyrics Movie version Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Full version Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Here we are on a new adventure Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness We are set for surprises - even battle! We're a team - no one better mess with us! If we stand as one, There's nothing to fear, We'll beat the darkness, And we'll stay right here! Time after time, That's how it will be, Just you and me. Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Good friends - are those who stick together When there's sun and in the heavy weather... Smile after smile, That's how it will be, Just you and me... Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Remember, when we first met? We had such fun, oh I never will forget... Since then, the times are so good - We've always stuck together like best friends should... Till the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends... Credits * Lead vocal: Ray Greene * BG vocals: Darcell Wilson, Ray Greene, Michael Whalen * Produced and arranged by Michael Whalen Trivia * Sheet music for this song is included in . * is shown in her original black design. In other languages Best Friends |da=Jeg Vil Altid Være Jeres Ven I Will Always Be Your Friend |fr_eu=Mes amis My friends |fr_ca=Mes amis My friends |de=Meine besten Freunde My Best Friends |el= I will be by your side |he=החבר שלי |hu= Good Friends |it=Un Amico Fantastico A Fantastic Friend |no= I Will Always Be Your Friend |pl= You and Me |pt_br= My Best Friends |pt_eu=Os Meus Melhores Amigos My Best Friends |ru= |es_la= My best friends |es_eu=Hasta el Fin Until the End }} Category:Pikachu's Jukebox songs Category:Pokémon Live! songs de:Meine besten Freunde (Musiktitel) es:ED4P05 fr:Mes amis it:Un Amico Fantastico zh:My Best Friends